Whiskey Lullaby
by Stargazer-102006
Summary: My first songfic, based on Whiskey Lullaby. Involves Lita and Nephrite. Please R&R, hope you guys like it!


A/N: The lyrics are quoted like 'this' and the story line is regular. I'm new at songfics, but I hope you guys like this one! Please leave reviews and suggestions, in case I ever do another one.

Lita walked briskly out of Nephrite's apartment. She had seen the look in his eyes when she told him it was over. She couldn't bear to stand in the same room as him any longer. His shoulders sagging, eyes clouded and disbelieving, lips drawn tightly together. That last part scratched ruthlessly at her heart; she didn't know if he was that angry, or if he was so close to screaming in anguish.

'_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget'  
_

Darien sat on one of the small sofas in Nephrite's living room. He held a cup of hot tea in his hands, while Nephrite clutched a cup of hard liquor. He frequently put the glass to his lips and took large sips.

"Nephrite," Darien said. "Why don't you put that down and go to sleep?"

"No," Nephrite said shortly.

"Sleep will do you good—"

"No."

"How have you been sleeping?"

With a cry of rage and frustration, Nephrite threw his half empty glass at the wall, shattering it. He breathed, avoiding Darien's penetrating, sympathetic eyes.

"You don't understand..." Nephrite said quietly. "You couldn't."

"Nephrite—"

"You know," Nephrite said. His voice was tired, defeated. "I think I will go to bed." Darien's shoulders drooped as Nephrite grabbed the bottle of liquor on the way. "Leave when you want, just leave me be."

'_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night'_

Nephrite took gulps straight from the bottle. He sat on his bed drinking until he heard Darien leave his apartment. He then sighed and set the bottle down. The alcohol played a part in numbing him, but it could never make him forget.

He crossed his bedroom and opened up a drawer in his dresser. He reached around until his hands fell on the desired objects. He grasped them, walked over to his bed, and set down. He was more then ready.

'_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees'_

Darien ran back to Nephrite's door. He had stood outside momentarily; waiting to see what Nephrite would do after he left. After a minute, he sighed, and walked down the hallway. He was waiting for his elevator when he heard the loud gunshot come from Nephrite's room. In one quick movement, he spun from the elevator and was quickly on his way to Nephrite's door, planning on breaking it down if needs be.

'_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die'  
_

Lita was called to Nephrite's apartment, and she arrived about the same time as the coroners did. Darien rushed to her side and caught Lita as her legs gave out. Her hands clutched in fists at her face, she screamed and cried as Nephrite's body was covered. Darien had to half carried her to a sofa so his arms would be free to sign documents.

Everyone was shocked when Lita wasn't at Nephrite's funeral. They stood by a tall willow tree and held a ceremony for him. Unbeknownst to them, Lita stood only a short distance away. She was dressed completely in black, her skin pale. The only thing that held some color were her green eyes, which were more clouded than usual, and the redness around them that her crying had caused. She put a fist to her lips, muffling the sob that shook her body uncontrollably as Nephrite's casket was lowered into the ground.

'_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby'_

'La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la la laaaa...'

"Have you seen Lita lately?" Amy asked Serena in a soft voice. Mina, who was also with them, looked up for the conversation.

"No," Serena said, shaking her head. "I haven't heard from her for about a week. And that was when _I _called _her_."

"She's depressed," Mina said, as though that was not the common knowledge.

"Wouldn't you be?" Amy said, a bit upset. "I mean, it's completely understandable…"

'_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself'_

Lita sat on her bed, legs crossed beneath her. Her hair fell over her face, wild from the lack of care. Slowly, as though in a trance, she sipped the whiskey from a small glass. A year and a half after Nephrite died, and her friends could not break her of the habit. A glass of whiskey when she woke, two or more at night, and several throughout the day. She could hold her liquor, and a mint or two somewhat took care of the smell.

'_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time'_

Serena had called Lita earlier in the day, announcing that she would come over. The visits became less and less frequent. Lita knew Serena had a life of her own. Besides, since Nephrite died, she had lost the feel to be with people. She looked slowly around her apartment. Serena would be surprised at the thin coat of dust on everything, the plants tinted with brown, and the lack of heat from the oven. Lita laughed slightly at the thought, without any sign of happiness anywhere on her face.

She rolled the glass of whiskey in her hands. The alcohol had lost the powerful ability to get Lita drunk enough to rid herself of his memory. It was a luxury that lasted only a short time. Lita sighed heavily and pulled of the chain that rested lightly on her neck.

At the end, there was a small locket, which she kept hidden under her clothes. Inside of it, there was a miniature picture of Nephrite. He smiled up at her, like he did years ago. The sob that made her body quiver caught her by surprise. Her hand wiping softly at her moist eyes, she sighed, grasping the locket, as if it was the only thing she had in the world. Looking up from where she stood, she saw Nephrite faintly, smiling at her in the same fashion.

'_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night'_

Serena parked her car on the street beneath Lita's apartment window. As she was rolling up her window, she heard a muffled gunshot. Since it was so quiet, and there was only one, she discarded it as a threat. She thought perhaps she could use it as an excuse to get Lita to move. A change of scenery would be good for her.

Serena locked up her car, looking up at Lita's window. A light was one, so Serena figured she wouldn't have the task of waking Lita.

Serena made her way up to Lita's room, and lightly pushed the door open.

"Lita?" Serena asked softly. She looked around, but saw no sign of Lita. She walked in, closing the door behind her. After setting her purse down, she noticed a glass half full of whiskey beside Lita's sofa. She walked over to it, and felt that it was still slightly chilled. Serena looked around again for some sign of Lita.

She saw through a door that was partly open, Lita's form on the bed. Serena sighed softly, thinking that Lita had drank herself to sleep. Serena walked into the room, slightly shaking Lita's barefoot.

"Li—" she started, but stopped short. She stifled her scream with a gasp and covered her mouth with both her hands. Feeling slightly panicked, she ran back into the living room to get her cell phone from her purse.

'_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life'  
_

Lita's normal group of friends stood around her casket. The lilies that were set on top were starting to droop under the pressure of the rain. After saying a few tearful speeches, the group watched as Lita's casket was put into the ground a few feet from Nephrite's.

'_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby'_

Shinozaki, who was the closest to Lita, stood up after he dropped his flower on top of it. He nodded in appreciation to the consoling nods and pats on the shoulder. Looking away from the group, he let his gaze wonder across the small, private, burial ground. He stopped for a moment, his eyes narrowing. Through the rain, he thought he saw the figure of Lita spinning, a long skirt twirling around her legs, as she looked up into the rain. Shinozaki blinked as he saw Nephrite standing next to her, smiling as he watched her. Nephrite's figure took Lita's hand, and the two smiled at each other, slowly fading into the rain.

'_La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...'_


End file.
